Verity
by EllieWritesStuff
Summary: When Steven encounters a runaway gem on Homeworld, he learns of what happened to a member of his mom's court after the "Shattering of Pink Diamond." Pearl feelings for Rose/Pink come to light once more as this gem was once close to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this. I wanted to get this message out before the story starts. This story is a prototype to see if I should make this into an actual comic. **

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

In the dark earth floor of Homeworld, a gem is running through the caves. Her pink hair flowing behind her as she tries to hold the front of her pink dress to prevent her from tripping. Constantly looking over her shoulder, she can hear the loud footsteps of two Quartz soldiers behind her. She panics and quickly ducks behind a large pillar, pressing her back against the stone. Her breathing is hard as she holds a gloved hand against her chest trying to slow her breathing.

With her other hand, she brushes her bangs out of her face so she can use her eye to see. She looks around the area, trying to seek a way out. She holds her breath when she hears the quartzes approach. She clenches her eye shut and covers her mouth, hoping they don't find her.

"Have you found her yet?" One says.

"Not yet. But we'll find her, or Red Zircon will punish us."

The quartzes slowly leave and Pink Sapphire lets out a long sigh. She takes off in a random direction until she spots a warp pad in the distance.

"Oh Thank the Diamonds." She sighs with relief. "I just need to get to Pink's Moonbase." She tries to find a way to the pad but hides when she hears lighter footsteps behind her. Sapphire hides in a small hole, trying to hear for the footsteps. She hears some words being exchanged but there are two words that she could understand from anywhere.

"Pink Diamond!"


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in the middle of the throne room, Steven Universe is chatting with Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl while the rest of the Diamonds are looking over their now liberated colonies.

"So, what are you two planning on doing now you're free to do what you want."

Blue pearl opens her holographic panel as she swipes through her drawing. "I was thinking of taking your suggestion and draw." Blue Pearl says calmly.

"That sounds great Pearl! Maybe you could come to Earth and draw some stuff there!"

"That would be nice…"

Steven turns to Yellow Pearl, "What about you? Do you have any plans for the future?"

Yellow stands there, her back straightened with her hands behind her. "I'm not sure at the moment. I've been serving my Diamond for so long. I don't know what I want to do."

"That's good too! You can try anything you want to do and figure stuff out." Steven looks behind him he felt one of the Diamonds stand up. Yellow stands up from her throne and Yellow Pearl immediately salutes Yellow Diamond, who responds by lifting her hand to Yellow Pearl as a sign to stop.

"What's up Yellow?" Steven smiles at Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond kneels down to be closer to Steven's height. "Steven, I have received word that Peridots are coming to the palace to do maintenance on the warp pad here. So, if you want to get back to Earth today you have to use Pink's old warp."

Steven gives Yellow a thumbs up, "Alright, that's fine. Speaking of Earth, I should probably head back now. Lars and I are having dinner with the Off-colors tonight."

Blue Diamond hears this and stops what she was doing, standing up and comes over to Steven. "Steven! You're leaving already?" Blue scoops up Steven and presses him against her cheek. "It feels like you just got here…" Steven chuckles a bit nervously.

"I'll come back Blue."

Yellow Diamond looks at Blue with a pan stare. "Blue, you're swishing him." Blue realizes what she's doing and gently puts Steven down.

"I'm sorry. We just don't get to see you that often."

"I'll come back and visit again. I need to look over the construction of Little Homeworld back on Earth." Steven says before looking to Yellow Diamond and lifts his fist up for a fist bump. Yellow gives him a confused look as she takes her index finger and touches Steven's hand. "We'll keep working on that, Yellow. See ya, White."

White Diamond looks up from her holographic reports, obviously tuned out from what was happening. "What? Oh, have a safe trip, Steven."

"Okay... Well, bye!" Steven puts his hands in his pockets and turns to leave the palace.

Humming to himself, Steven makes his way to Pink's old room, deciding to walk instead of jumping because the last time he was running around on Homeworld was the trial about Pink Diamond. In the distance, shouting could be heard which catches Steven's attention.

"What's going on?" Steven questions to himself before going towards the noise. A pink blur zooms past him, which makes him take a step back for a second in surprise. He decides to follow the blur, hearing voices behind him.

"I'm sure she went this way!" Red Crazy Lace Quartz yells from behind Steven.

He stops when he loses track of the gem, he turns around when he hears foots steps behind him. Two quartzes stop in front of him, Red Crazy Lace Quartz and a Green Jasper. Upon seeing Steven, the two quartzes both salute Steven with the Diamond symbol.

"Pink Diamond! We were unaware of your presence on Homeworld."

Steven nervously laughs as he holds up a hand. "There's no need to salute, and it's Steven. What is going on?"

"We're under orders to apprehend a dangerous gem that escaped in the area. It should not concern you my Diamond. We are tracking her now and she will be captured soon." The Green Jasper speaks to Steven. "But I should warn you to stay away from the area to ensure your safety."

"I-I'll keep that in mind. I haven't seen anything around here." Steven tries to look around nonchalantly, trying to see if there are any other gems around.

The two quartzes both bow to Steven, "Thank-you, my Diamond." They go down a corridor and Steven facepalms with a sigh.

"It'sSteven…." He turns around and starting heading to the warp, but when he takes a step a soft voice speaks to him from one of the caverns.

"You lied to them. You saw me."

"Huh? Who's there?" Steven looks around him.

"You saw me and you lied to them." Steven sees a pink head peek out from behind a rock, where the voice is coming from.

"Who are you?" Steven questions calmly. "Are you the gem that they were talking about? I'm not gonna hurt you."

Upon hearing that the pink gem comes out to meet Steven; her hair is bright pink, bangs covering her face. Her dusty pink ballgown reaches the floor with a sweetheart bodice and a heart design in the front. Her pink gem is placed in the center of her abdomen, triangle in the gem which shows that she is a Sapphire.

"A-a Pink Sapphire? How are you a "Dangerous Gem"?" Steven looks at her with a puzzled expression.

Pink Sapphire shakes her head as she folds her hands in front of her. "I am not Dangerous. I escaped because I was imprisoned for being made wrong."

"You're an off-color?"

Pink Sapphire steps closer to Steven who stiffens up for a second. "You said your name is Steven, but they said, 'Pink Diamond'. Where is my Diamond?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is my Diamond?" The Pink Sapphire questions Steven, who takes a step back to put some space between them.

Steven laughs nervously, "It's kinda a long story….uhh.." He becomes silent when he starts to hear the quartzes' voices getting closer.

"I heard something over here." Green Jasper announces.

Steven looks at Pink Sapphire, who's becoming visibly nervous: shoulders tense, looking around frantically for a place to hide and biting her bottom lip. Steven looks down at the ground as if pondering what to do next as the voices get closer. An idea comes to his mind, take her to the Crystal Gems, they can protect her. Reacting quickly, Steven grabs Pink Sapphire's hand takes off running towards the warp pad. Pink Sapphire gasps in surprise, almost tripping over the front of her dress, but manages to lift the front of her dress after the first slip up.

They get towards the warp but it's on top of a platform that doesn't have and stairs leading up to the pad.

"Where are we going?" Pink Sapphire asks.

"Earth, if we can get to the warp pad. Hold on!" Steven lets go of Pink Sapphire's hand and puts his hand around her waist before suddenly leaping into the air getting a squeak out of Pink Sapphire. Steven looks over his shoulder, seeing a glimpse of the quartzes a ways away. He runs with Pink Sapphire to the warp pad, stepping onto the crystallized stone, Steven lets go of the pink gem as he activates the pad sending them hurtling through space in the direction of Home.


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl leads Garnet and Amethyst into Steven's house, smiling, "I think today was rather productive and educational. My lecture about the television was quite informative!"

Amethyst places her arms behind her head, "P, by informative you mean sleep-inducing."

"Hey, fellow Crystal Gems need to learn about technology here on earth so they can be aware of new technological advances." Pearl insists as the trio walk over to the breakfast counter. Pearl sits down on one of the bar chairs that is at the counter.

"Whatever, Steven is supposed to be here soon right? He and I can finally get the chance to play some video games together. With Little Homeschool, we haven't gotten the chance to have any fun."

Garnet suddenly walks over to the closet and pulls out a box of tissues, setting it on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. Pearl looks to garnet inquisitively, "Why did you get that out?"

Garnet just folds her arms and simply says, "Steven is bringing a guest, we'll need them."

"What are you talki-"

Pearl is cut off as the sound of the warp pad being activated. Amethyst rushes up the stairs yelling to Steven. "Yo Ste-man! You ready to play some video games?" She stops at the top of the stairs when Steven isn't alone like Garnet said. She looks confused when she looks at the Pink Sapphire.

Steven steps off the warp pad, extending a hand to the Pink Sapphire to help her off as well. Pink Sapphire looks around the room unable to focus on anything specific, but she takes Steven's hand subconsciously. Steven leads her to the stairs after Amethyst rushes back down to Pearl and Garnet.

"Garnet was right," Amethyst says as she jumps over the railing of the stairs, Garnet holds out a hand and catches her in midair and places her on the couch. Pearl stands up from the breakfast counter, ready if need be. Everyone is focused on the stairs as Steven comes down, motioning someone to come down as well.

Steven notices that everyone is here, "oh good, you guys are here. I want to introduce you guys to someone I met on Homeworld."

"Oh? Who did you bring?" Pearl asks.

Pink Sapphire hesitates when hearing Pearl's voice, Steven gently grabs her hand and leads her down the stairs. Pearl's eyes widen in shock and she mutters. "V-verity?" Pink Sapphire looks up at Pearl a large smile spreads on her face and she pulls away from Steven and dashes to Pearl and envelopes her in a hug.

"Pearl! I'm so happy to see you again!"

**If you guys want to see, I also drew art for this Fanfiction.**

** elliedrawstuffs/art/Verity-and-Pearl-Reunion-818383692**


	5. Chapter 5

Verity starts laughing happily, her arms wrap around Pearl's waist as she hugs Pearl. Pearl's eyes glisten as tears come to her eyes as she looks down at Verity. She begins to giggle then laugh as she hugs the pink sapphire back. Pearl lifts Verity into the air and spins them around. When they stop, Pearl sets Verity down and kneels in front of her. Smiling, Pearl brushes Verity's bangs to the side to look at her eye.

"Verity, where have you been all this time? I tried looking for you after what happened with Pink but I couldn't find you."

Steven steps closer to them, "Pearl, you know her? Is there anyone you don't know?"

Pearl stands up and looks at Steven, "Steven, this is Verity. She was Pink Diamond's Sapphire."

"Pink? Where is she?" Verity looks up at Pearl, who looks pained to say something. Steven is the one to speak up,

"She's gone. She faked her shattering and reformed to become Rose Quartz. She gave up that form to create a new life: me. I have her gem but she doesn't exist anymore. I'm sorry."

Verity collapses to the floor, "She's gone? I didn't know she faked her shattering. No one told me anything." She starts to sniffle, "My D-Diamond! NOO!" She pounds her hands against the floor in rage and sorrow. Suddenly ice shards shoot out of the floor when it coats in pink ice. Pearl and Steven jump out of the way before Garnet stands and walks over to Verity, breaking a few of the shards and kneels in front of her.

"I know it's painful now, but you will get through this."

Tears streak down Verity's face, "She s-saved my life from getting shattered. All this time, I was t-thinking that Pink would rescue me, b-but Pink doesn't exist now. I suffered alone for so long while no one knew where I was!"

Pearl goes back to Verity gently gets her off the floor and hugs her, Verity's eye widens in surprise. More tears welling up in her eye. She wraps her arms around Pearl and cries into her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl sits on the couch with Verity's head in her lap, resting, things finally calming down. Steven slowly approaches them, his face full of concern. "Pearl, who exactly was Verity to mom? What did she mean mom saved her?"

Pearl sighs and looks down at Verity, "When Homeworld was creating Sapphires, one came out off-color and what the diamonds called defective."

"Defective?" Amethyst mutters as she sits cross-legged on the floor, visibly taken aback.

"She can't see the future, unlike other Sapphires. She has a unique ability; Verity can tell only the truth since if someone is being truthful, or…..force someone to tell the truth with physical touch. Your mother stepped in when Yellow and Blue wanted to shatter Verity for not being like a normal Sapphire."

Steven clenches his hands as he speaks, "If mom hadn't convinced the other Diamonds..."

"Verity wouldn't be here right now." Pearl strokes Verity's pink hair, it's fluffy like a mixture of Pink's and Rose's hair.

"What happened to Verity after mom faked her shattering?"

"I have no idea. I snuck back into Pink's palace to get her because I was uncertain what would happen to her once Pink was gone, but Verity disappeared and I haven't seen her since. I expected the worst which is why I never brought her up. Probably why Rose didn't either. Something must've happened….." Pearl looks up at Steven, "Where did you find her?"

"She was hiding from some Quartz soldiers. They called her dangerous."

There is an uncomfortable silence that settles over them, but was broken when Verity speaks softly, "They were lying." Verity sits up slowly, just moving to sit next to Pearl and places her hands in her lap. She lets out a long sigh, "I was in Pink's room, waiting for her return from Earth. When Quartz soldiers rushed in with their weapons drawn and pointed at me. I asked what was going on and when suddenly I was stabbed and poofed. I woke up in a cell, I only guessed it was underground. Then….I…Uh.."

Verity grips the skirt of her gown, hesitant to go on. She jumps when Pearl places a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You can stop now, I know it must be hard for you. We can take a break." The pink sapphire slowly nods before placing a hand over her gem in her abdomen.


	7. Chapter 7

A silence fell over the group, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Verity stares down at her gloved hands trying to come to terms with her release. She looks up to stare at the other gems in the room, meeting their eyes as each looks towards her. They stood just on the other side of the coffee table as if none of them knowing what to say. Subconsciously, she shifts a little closer Pearl and glances up, her face changes to one of worry, "I fear that this was a bad idea to come here."

Pearl meets Verity's gaze, "What are you talking about? I'm happy that Steven found you! Do you know how worried Pink and I were when we couldn't find you? We thought that you were shattered, we thought we lost a friend." Pearl lifts a hand to gently cup the sapphire's cheek, who tensed at the contact before relaxing.

"I'm scared that they could find me here and drag me back. I don't want to have others hurt because of me."

Steven coughs awkwardly which causes Pearl to snap out of her small trance that she was in, pulling her hand away from Verity as a small teal color appearing in her cheeks. "Uh, Verity, you don't have to worry about anything. No one is gonna come after you, and even if someone did we'll protect you." Steven cupped his hand together suddenly as if just realizing something. "Though you already know Pearl, I don't think I've met the others here. This is Amethyst and Garnet." He gestures to the other two gems in the room. Amethyst jumps onto the table before leaning over towards the gems on the couch.

"I'm always down to goof."

"I'll keep that in mind." A smile slightly forming on her face. Garnet steps towards Amethyst and picks her off the table by her back, the purple gem's arms going limp once in the air. The Fusion placing her on the ground next to her.

"No standing on the table." She states matter-of-factly.

Verity looks to Garnet turning her head slightly in confusion. "I've never seen a gem like you before. Is that what Garnets look like?"

"Not exactly." Garnet takes off her visor and looks at the sapphire with her three eyes; one red, one blue, and one violet. Verity looks at her surprise crossing over her features.

"You're a fusion."


End file.
